Comment Juliette fait face à ses émotions
by Maryline Depp
Summary: Courte fanfic sur Juliette et la manière dont elle gère ses émotions,peines,haines…Elle allait mieux à Horizon mais a du rentrer chez elle pour le 6è mariage de sa mère.Lisez & découvrez si les choses ont vraiment changées! Classé M pour 1 raison! R


**Comment Juliette fait face à ses émotions / It's all about easing the pain.**

**Résumé : **

Courte fanfic au sujet de Juliette et la manière dont elle gère ses émotions, ses peines, ses colères… Elle allait mieux à Horizon et maintenant elle a du rentrer chez elle pour le 6è mariage de sa mère. Lisez et découvrez si les choses ont vraiment changées ! DRAME&COLERE ! Classé M pour une raison ! R&R

Nous aimions tous Juliette. Dans mon histoire elle a toujours 16 ans, sort avec Auggie… et tout respecte bien sa vie comme dans la série. Se situe ± 1 mois après leur fugue. Ici j'ai surtout décrit le plus précisément possible ce qu'elle ressent, ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête et ce qu'elle fait… dans ma fic vous serez dans sa tête et vivrez tout de l'intérieur, si vous lisez attentivement. _En italique ce qu'elle pense._

membres.lycos.fr/coeursrebelles/ pour ceux qui auraient encore besoin de courtes infos sur les persos avec photos.

Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient, bla bla blah

**Auteur :** Maryline aussi connue sous Miss SMG DEPP ACKLES

**Date:** 30 mai 2005, traduction 7 août 2005

* * *

Juliette avait du rentrer chez elle pour le 6è mariage de sa mère. Cela faisait maintenant 2 jours qu'elle était rentrée. La cérémonie du mariage était à présent terminée mais il lui restait cinq jours à passer chez sa mère et son nouvel époux Jack. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire si elle l'appréciait ou non car elle ne le connaissait pas. Juste un peu. Il avait l'air gentil. Elle espérait juste que sa mère soit gentille avec elle également. Elle était toujours sur son dos, à lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire ou ne pas faire, comment s'habiller, être belle … parfaite. Elle détestait ça. Elle essayait de se rappeler ce qu'on lui avait appris à Horizon, qu'elle était assez forte pour ne pas laisser sa mère heurter ses sentiments, la blesser à l'intérieur, moralement. Mais c'était dur. Elle ne supportait pas que sa mère lui dise la manière dont elle devait se comporter, quoi manger ou ne pas manger, voir la nourriture déjà sur son assiette quand c'était l'heure des repas et le fait qu'elle ne serait jamais la fille parfaite que sa mère espérait… Mais ce qu'elle détestait le plus était le pouvoir que sa mère avait sur elle. Elle se sentait faible. Elle en arrivait même parfois à se demander si sa mère l'aimait.

Elle était en haut, dans sa chambre, quand elle entendit sa mère crier 'Juliette, c'est l'heure de manger !'

_Génial c'est encore ce moment de la journée ! Je déteste ça, vraiment. Je pourrais être malade rien qu'en pensant à toutes ces choses dégoûtantes sur mon assiette. Berk… et je peux déjà imaginer ce qu'elle va dire. Que va-t-elle trouver aujourd'hui ? Qu'ai-je fait de mal ? Elle a toujours quelque chose de négatif à dire. J'en ai marre de devoir toujours supporter ça !_

'Je ne me sens pas très bien, j'aimerais…' dit Juliette juste devant la porte de sa chambre.

'Tu descends tout de suite ! ' cria sa mère 'Jack et moi t'attendons en bas pour dîner avec nous alors sois polie et descends tout de suite ! Je n'accepterai aucune excuse !'

'Ok j'arrive' répondit finalement Juliette sachant que sa mère n'abandonnerait pas et qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et n'aimait toujours pas ce qu'elle voyait, elle n'aimait pas le reflet que le miroir lui renvoyait. Elle souhaitait être différente. Elle rêvait parfois qu'elle était quelqu'un d'autre. Une fille meilleure, moins faible, belle… juste une fille avec une meilleure vie, une fille normale, que pourrait sourire, rire et se sentir bien. Elle savait que ce n'était pas près d'arriver. Elle devait juste accepter qu'elle était comme ça. Etre dans sa maison avec sa mère se comportant toujours de la manière qu'avant que Juliette ne soit envoyée à Horizon l'affectait beaucoup et lui rappela tous les mauvais souvenirs qu'elle avait toujours essayé d'oublier, ses problèmes…

Elle descendit, offrit à sa mère et Jack un faux sourire et s'assis à la table.

'Qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux ?' demanda sèchement sa mère pour commencer son speech habituel. 'Et tes ongles… Ne t'avais-je pas dit d'être bien habillée, cheveux et ongles soignés ?'

Jack regarda Juliette et sourit.

'Tu es jolies Juliette' Jack lui dit avec sincérité.

'Merci' répondit simplement Juliette.

Sa mère soupira et jeta un regard noir à Jack. Le pauvre homme se demanda ce qu'il avait dit de mal.

Juliette avait l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de choses avant et ça lui rappela à quel point elle aimait être à Horizon, et avec Auggie. Elle se rappela comment elle était effrayée en arrivant dans cette école/centre au milieu des montagnes avec thérapies de groupes, activités diverses… pour ados en difficultés, dangereux pour eux-mêmes, ou juste 'perdu'. Mais tout avait bien changé depuis et c'était sa nouvelle maison. Elle l'adorait. Ce n'était rien de comparable à cette maison avec sa mère.

Juliette ne répondit pas à sa mère et commença à manger. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas éviter ce pénible moment alors elle pensa à la seconde option, ce qu'elle aimait appeler le 'plan B'. Sa mère continua son discours habituel pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Elle continua à lui dire des choses douloureuses, le genre de paroles que Juliette avait marre d'entendre, qui la blessaient. Elle agit comme si ça ne l'affectait pas mais elle en souffrait beaucoup à l'intérieur. Elle mangea aussi vite que possible.

_Le plus rapidement ça entre, le plus rapidement ça ressortira._

Elle avait à présent fini de manger.

'Je pensais que tu ne te sentais pas bien et tu as déjà fini !' dit amèrement sa mère.

'Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant que j'ai mangé' menti Juliette avant de leur offrir un faux sourire à nouveau. 'Je peux y aller maintenant, s'il te plait?'.

'Ce n'est pas poli Juliette, Jack et moi n'avons pas encore fini' répondit sa mère.

'Laisse-la y aller !' dit Jack en souriant à Juliette, laquelle lui rendit son sourire.

Sa mère l'a laissa remonter à l'étage. Elle ne couru pas dans les escaliers pour ne pas qu'on puisse la soupçonner de quoi que ce soit mais son estomac lui faisait mal. Elle se sentait lourde et détestait ça. Elle n'aimait pas être forcée à manger et qu'on lui dise quoi faire et comment le faire. Une fois arrivée à l'étage, où personne ne pouvait plus la voir, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, fit couler l'eau dans la douche pour masquer les autres bruits et s'agenouilla devant le wc. D'une main elle maintint ses cheveux dans son dos et avec l'autre elle mis un doigt au fond de sa gorge et vomi son dîner. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bien de faire ça mais en même temps elle sentait que c'était la seule chose à faire. Elle tira la chasse, se releva, se rinça la bouche dans l'évier et regarda son visage dans le miroir. Elle sourit, c'était un vrai sourire. Elle était contente, elle se sentait mieux. Elle arrêta l'eau qui coulait toujours dans la douche. Elle était comme ça, parfois elle ne mangerait rien et ce pendant autant de jours qu'elle le souhaitait ou alors elle allait manger tout ce qu'on lui faisait manger, ou même juste pour pourvoir se faire vomir, et se rendre malade juste après pour maigrir. Maintenant elle se sentait mal. Mal après ce qu'elle venait de faire. C'était toujours pareil. Elle sentait que c'était la seule chose à faire et ensuite elle se sentait mal d'avoir agit de la sorte.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-elle comme ça avec moi ? Est-ce que je suis une mauvaise fille ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Non, à Horizon Peter et Sophie m'ont appris que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Ils m'ont dit que j'étais forte, je ne devrais pas prêter attention à ce que elle, ou d'autres, peut me dire. Mais alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à les ignorer ? Parce que c'est trop dur. Je suis vraiment un gâchis ! Je ne fais jamais rien de bien. J'échoue dans tout ce que je fais. Après tout c'est peut-être tout ce que je mérite._

Elle recherchait toujours une excuse pour excuser son comportement. Elle souhaiterait pouvoir dire à sa mère de la laisser tranquille mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Elle préférait ignorer ses commentaires. C'était plus facile comme ça. Juliette gardait toujours tout pour elle, les sentiments, émotions et peine, et c'était probablement la principale cause de ses problèmes. Elle ne parlait pas de ce qu'elle ressentait autour d'elle. Jamais. Elle était secrète.

Vous gardez tout pour vous et ensuite ça explose à l'intérieur et vous devez faire sortir cette douleur, cette colère, cette haine de n'importe quelle façon. Mais vous ne criez pas sur les autres, vous ne cassez pas d'objets, vous ne jetez pas tout par terre, la seule chose qui vous soulage est de vous infliger de la souffrance à vous-même. Créer une nouvelle douleur pour oublier les autres.

Juliette avait changé à Horizon et elle allait de mieux en mieux. Elle n'était plus aussi perdue. Elle s'était trouvée et surtout elle avait trouvé l'amour, Auggie. Le jour où ils avaient tous les deux fugués de l'école il avait remarqué qu'elle avait recommencé à s'automutiler. Après avoir vu son bras il lui avait demandé 'C'est ça que tu t'infliges ?' et elle avait simplement répondu oui. Elle avait honte et n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux mais il était là pour elle. Il ne l'avait jamais jugée. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle faisait ça et elle lui avait dit la vérité, que ça aidait, que s'était nécessaire pour que la douleur et la haine qu'elle avait au plus profond d'elle s'atténuent. Qu'elle en avait besoin. Que c'était la seule manière d'évacuer tout ce qui n'allait pas et que la seule manière de le faire était en se 'charcutant' et que le mal en elle sorte. Elle lui avait également dit qu'elle ne se souvenait plus trop comment elle avait commencé. Elle détestait le fait qu'elle pouvait parfois se sentir forte certains jours et si faible le reste du temps, si faible qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres solution que celle qu'elle connaissait pour gérer tout ce qu'elle avait à l'intérieur. Et elle détestait devoir se cacher constamment mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Et elle détestait également le fait que personne ne pouvait la comprendre elle et ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle passa une heure dans la salle de bain à penser à sa vie, Auggie et Horizon. Elle retourna ensuite dans sa chambre et pris le petit carnet que Peter lui avait donné pour qu'elle y inscrive comment se passait sa semaine à la maison.

_Génial ! Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée écrire ? Rien n'a changé ici ! Non je ne peux pas dire ça sinon Peter va vouloir que j'en parle jusqu'à ce qu'il sache absolument tout à ce sujet. A éviter donc. Peter n'abandonne jamais avant que tu n'aies dit tout ce que t'as en tête. Il sait toujours comment te faire parler mais parfois, rarement, il va un peu trop loin. Il n'a pas besoin de tout savoir après tout et puis ça ne changerait rien._

Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait écrire mais ne trouva pas d'idées. Parfois chercher après un mensonge est plus dure que simplement dire la vérité. Elle sortit de ses pensées au moment où elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle cacha son petit carnet.

'Entrer' dit Juliette d'une petite voix. Sa mère entra et regarda l'intérieur de la chambre comme pour voir si tout était bien ranger, propre. 'On sort pour dîner donc soit prête dans une heure. Tu as 60 minutes pour prendre ton bain, faire tes cheveux et tes ongles et tu ferais mieux de ne pas me décevoir cette fois. Je veux que tu sois parfaite !'

Exactement ce que Juliette détestait entendre. Elle se contenta de sourire faussement et acquiesça. Sa mère quitta sa chambre. Juliette soupira et se laissa tomber sur le sol.

_Rien ne change. Ca ne changera jamais. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me hait autant ? J'en ai vraiment marre. C'est trop, j'en peux plus. Je peux plus supporter ça, c'est trop dur. Faut que ça s'arrête._

Des larmes commencèrent à se former dans les yeux de Juliette. Sa mère avait encore gagné et elle détestait ça. Elle se sentait faible, blessée et en colère contre elle-même et contre sa mère. Elle essaya de penser à Horizon et bien évidemment à Auggie. A Horizon elle serait allée dire à quelqu'un quand elle ne se sentait pas bien. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour l'écouter, la rassurer, l'aider à se sentir mieux, … des gens capables de lui montrer qu'ils tiennent à elle, qui sont présents,… Elle n'était jamais seule là mais elle l'était maintenant dans sa maison. Elle était seule avec sa colère et tristesse, et était loin d'être calme à l'intérieur. Son sang bouillonnait. Elle ne pouvait plus penser clairement. Elle alla dans la salle de bain à nouveau, se regarda une fois encore dans le miroir et ne ressentit que du dégoût. Rien que du dégoût. Elle pris une lame de rasoir. Elle s'assit sur le sol, près de l'évier, et releva ses manches. Elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis sa fugue avec Auggie le mois dernier. Elle regarda ses précédentes cicatrices et la lame de rasoir qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite. Soudainement, des images d'Auggie, Peter, Sophie, Scott et les autres apparurent dans son esprit mais elle les rejeta. La tension était trop forte. Ca faisait trop mal. Elle savait que c'était mal mais elle devait faire quelque chose pour que ça s'arrête. Elle savait qu'elle se sentirait mieux après. C'était facile. Les gens ont toujours vu ça comme une faiblesse mais ça ne l'était pas pour elle. Ou peut-être que si mais elle ne voulait pas y penser. Dans sa tête tout allait bien. Même quand Peter lui avait dit qu'elle n'allait pas bien elle continuait de prétendre le contraire et elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Elle allait 'bien', bien à sa manière. Elle devait juste faire face à ses émotions, les gérer, à sa manière. Et elle ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen. Ne pas s'alimenter ou manger et ensuite se faire vomir n'était pas la même chose. S'automutiler procurait quelque chose de bon, une sensation unique que seul les gens qui le font pourraient comprendre. Un sentiment dont elle avait besoin, une peine, une souffrance à laquelle elle tenait car elle est à elle et personne d'autre, elle la créée, et elle l'aide a oublier le reste pendant ses instants de souffrance qu'elle s'inflige volontairement et dont elle ne sait jamais se passer dès que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans sa vie. S'est comme si elle devait se punir pour une raison quelconque, pour ne pas être la fille parfaite que sa mère désirait, ou parfois elle le faisait sans raison et c'était là le problème où si elle s'inventait une raison pour le faire. Elle devait soulager cette atroce douleur qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle par une nouvelle. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse du mal pour ne plus penser au reste. Des larmes commencèrent à tomber le long de ses joues. Elle essaya de les retenir mais n'y parvint pas. Elle détestait se sentir si faible.

_Ils ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent. Ils pensent savoir mais ils n'ont aucune idée. Ils ne sont pas moi. Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est d'être moi. Personne ne sait ! Ils dissent tous être là pour m'aider mais ils ne comprennent pas; ils ne peuvent pas. Comment peuvent-ils me dire quoi faire quand ils n'ont jamais vécu ce que moi je vis, quand ils ne sont jamais passés par là ? C'est juste que…ça fait mal, trop mal. J'en peux plus c'est trop… faut que ça sorte… et je ne connais qu'un seul moyen… je me sentirai mieux. Mais après je devrais encore me cacher, cacher mon corps. En fait j'ai l'habitude. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir, jamais. C'est pas comme si j'allais le refaire tout le temps. Juste une fois, juste maintenant… ça ne peut pas faire de mal._

Elle avait trouvé ses excuses et était maintenant prête à le faire. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle était un peu comme une junkie et à quel point c'était facile de retomber du mauvais côté, négatif, dépressif, autodestructeur à nouveau. Une fois que vous êtes tombé là-dedans il est très difficile d'en sortir, c'est limite impossible. Vous gardez tout pour vous, ne vous confiez à personne, ne vous ouvrez à personne principalement parce que vous avez honte de ce que vous êtes et ce que vous faites. Vous avez l'impression que les autres vont vous juger et vous craignez leur jugement, donc personne ne sait que vous souffrez autant à l'intérieur. C'est un sentiment tellement fort que vous ne pouvez pas lutter, vous devez juste faire sortir toute cette haine qui se trouve au plus profond de vous. Vous vous faites du mal pour évacuer le reste, pour ne plus penser, pour vous sentir délivré, mieux. Une fois que vous avez commencé à vous adonner à ces rituels vous ne savez plus en sortir, vous êtes pris au piège. Vous pensez avoir le contrôle mais vous ne l'avez pas. Juliette allait mieux au Mont Horizon. Fini la boulimie et l'automutilation, pour la plus part du temps du moins. Elle était fière d'elle et les psychologues, conseillers et amis étaient fiers d'elle également. Ils étaient tous comme une grande famille. Toujours en train de s'entraider les uns les autres. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser maintenant et pour une raison quelconque, maintenant qu'elle était de retour chez elle, elle avait peur de ne jamais retourner à Horizon. Elle ne ressentait que de la colère envers sa maison, sa mère et tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Elle détestait sa vie et elle-même, son corps, tout. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle aimait à propos d'elle.

_Un jour… j'en finirai pour toujours. Je serais délivrée, pour toujours, je serais en paix. Plus de douleurs d'aucune sorte. Ca n'a aucune importance de toute façon. Qui s'en préoccupe ? Personne. Et personne ne saura jamais !_

Elle approcha la lame sur son bras gauche et se coupa violement, plusieurs fois de suite, dans un accès de rage et de colère. Elle sentait bien la lame pénétrer sa peau et c'était un bon sentiment, une belle sensation, ce qu'elle recherchait. Le plus profond elle s'entaillait le mieux elle se sentait. Elle ne s'imaginait pas à quel point elle était dangereuse pour elle-même.

_Se faire du mal à l'extérieur pour tuer la chose à l'intérieur._

Elle fit ensuite de même avec l'autre bras et continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente les nouvelles douleurs, celles voulues pour ne plus penser à toutes les blessures internes. Car c'est seulement lorsqu'elles commençaient à brûler, piquer, picoter, et faire mal qu'elle commençait à se sentir mieux, délivrée, calme.

C'était comme si son esprit ne se concentrait à présent que sur les nouvelles douleurs externes et plus sur celles qu'elle avait enfuies au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle ne pensait plus à rien d'autre. Elle était dans son moment à elle, dans son monde, essayant d'en profiter à sa manière. Ressentir la souffrance dont elle avait besoin pour ne plus penser à tout ce qui la dérangeait, aux vrais problèmes qui au fond seront toujours là dans quelques instants. Elle savait qu'elle ne se sentirait mieux, soulagée, que pour un court instant avant d'avoir à le refaire de nouveau peut-être dans une heure, peut-être ce soir, ou demain, la prochaine fois qu'elle serait à bout de nerfs, en colère, anxieuse, stressée, triste…Elle regarda le sang s'écouler doucement de ses dix nouvelles coupures. Elle resta là, assise à terre près de l'évier, les yeux plein de larmes rivés sur ce mal qui s'en allait d'elle, pendant quelques minutes. Elle ferma ensuite ses yeux humides, respira calmement, étant calme et continuant de profiter de son acte. C'était assez… pour l'instant. Peut-être la prochaine fois serait-elle la dernière, le coup final, la délivrance totale.

Parfois vous devez comprendre que certaines choses ne changeront jamais. Juliette allait mieux à Horizon et il suffit d'une semaine à la maison pour que tout, les mauvaises habitudes, reviennent.

Ca n'en fini jamais...

**FIN. SVP REVIEWEZ. MERCI D'AVOIR LU.**


End file.
